finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Final Fantasy II
} |} Final Fantasy II (ファイナルファンタジーII Файнару Фантадзи Цу) — японская ролевая игра, разработанная и изданная Square (ныне Square Enix) в 1988 году для Nintendo Family Computer, вторая в серии Final Fantasy. Игра была изначально выпущена только в Японии, хотя позднее римейки для PlayStation (Final Fantasy Origins) и Game Boy Advance (Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls) вышли и в США и в Евросоюзе. Кроме этого, существовали римейки на WonderSwan Color и мобильных телефонах. Последний римейк вышел на консоли PlayStation Portable в 2007 году. В центре сюжета игры — история четверых молодых людей, чьи родители были убиты во время оккупации их родной страны могущественной Паламецийской империей. Зловещий император, повелевающий чудовищами и демонами, пытается подчинить своей власти весь мир; четверо друзей присоединяются к повстанцам, пытающимся остановить войну. В Final Fantasy II впервые появились многие традиционные элементы серии Final Fantasy, в том числе Чокобо и персонаж по имени Сид. Кроме того, в игре отсутствовала традиционная система прокачки с уровнями и опытом — вместо этого характеристики героев повышались в зависимости от их поведения в бою и носимых вещей. Геймплей Final Fantasy II является уникальной игрой в серии Final Fantasy, так как здесь отсутствуют привычные уровни, увеличивающиеся по мере получении опыта. Вместо этого очко опыта распределяются по определённым показателям. Во многом это зависит от того, как действовал персонаж. Например, если персонаж часто использует то или иное оружие (меч, лук, топор и т.д.), то он будет более умело с ним сражаться. В это случае также будут повышаться физические характеристики. А те персонажи, которые часто используют магию, получат увеличение магических показателей. HP и MP увеличиваются подобным образом. У персонажей получивших больше всего урона во время битвы увеличивается HP, а персонажи использовавшие магию получат увеличение MP. [[Файл:Gameplay_in_FFII.png|thumb|left|Экран в Final Fantasy II, показывающий, каким видом оружия персонаж лучше всего владеет.]] В некоторых версиях игры присутствует баг, который заключается в том, что уровень оружия и статистика персонажей увеличиваются, но на самом деле усиления не происходит. Вероятно, это произошло из-за пошаговой системы боя, так как игрок может вернуться к любому персонажу, и назначить ему новую команду. В дальнейших ремейках многие баги были исправлены.Также в них была понижена сложность игры. [[Файл:FFII_PSP_Main_Menu.jpg|thumb|right|Экран меню в Final Fantasy II.]] В партии одновременно может находится четыре персонажа. Трое из них постоянно находятся в команде, в то время как четвёртый персонаж регулярно меняется. Final Fantasy II стала первой игрой в серии, где появилась возможность убирать некоторых героев во время сражения на задний план. Персонажи, находящиеся на заднем ряду, получают меньше физического урона, и могут атаковать врага луком и стрелами или магией. Похожим образом расположены и враги. Максимум на экране может присутствовать восемь противников. Только те враги, который находятся на двух рядах, которые ближе к героям, могут быть атакованы. Убив монстров из ближних рядов, появляется возможность атаковать и других. На протяжении всей игры, в разговорах с неигровыми персонажами (NPC), игрок может "выучивать" специальные слова или фразы, которые позволяют узнать больше информации, чтобы была возможность продвигаться по сюжету. Кроме того существуют специальные предметы, которые дают неигровые персонажи. Некоторые из них играют очень большую роль в сюжете. Персонажи [[Файл:Amano_FFII_Cast.jpg|thumb|right|250px|Основные герои Final Fantasy II.]] Final Fantasy II была первой игрой, где у персонажей были имена и своя история. Первые три персонажа всегда находятся в партии, в то время как четвёртый постоянно меняется. *'Фирион' - главный герой. Хороший друг Марии и Леона, а также друг детства Гая, он стремиться уничтожить империю, в надежде отомстить за свою семью. *'Мария' - подруга детства Фириона и Гая. Она надеется отыскать своего пропавшего брата Леона, который исчез после нападения империи. *'Гай' - друг Фириона и Марии. Он имеет способность разговаривать с животными, однако в игре пользуется этим лишь один раз. *'Леон' - старший брат Марии. После нападения на Финн пропадает без вести, однако позже становиться Тёмным рыцарем и верным последователем императора. *'Минву' - Белый маг и личный советник принцессы Хильды. Он хорошо владеет магией и вступает в партию во время их первого задания. *'Джозеф' - , помогающий силам сопротивления добычей мифрила. Он присоединяется к партии на короткое время, и вносит свой небольшой вклад, который будет иметь большое значение. *'Гордон' - принц Кашуана, бежавший с поля боя, после чего в Финне вскоре умирает его брат Скотт. Он считает себя трусливым, и решает сам себе доказать, что может взойти на престол, и поэтому присоединяется к Фириону и его друзьям, чтобы помочь разгромить империю. *'Лейла' - пират, попытавшаяся ограбить партию, но она недооценила силу Фириона, Марии и Гая, который легко побеждают ей команду. Она сожалеет, что напала на них, и присоединяется к партии, чтобы бороться с империей. *'Ричард Хайвинд' - последний драгун Деиста. Оказавшись внутри Левиафана на некоторое время, он с помощью партии выбирает обратно, и стремиться отомстить империи за своих погибших союзников. *'Скотт' - принц Кашуана и старший брат Гордона. Сюжет Сюжет игры повествует о четверых молодых людях, которых зовут Фирион, Мария, Гай и Леон, из королевства Финн. Родители Марии, Леона и Гая были убиты во время вторжении армии Императора Паламеции, который призвал орды монстров из ада, тем самым стремясь поработить весь мир. Спасаясь бегством от монстров Императора, героев атакуют и оставляют умирать. Фириона, Марию и Гая спасает принцесса Финна Хильда, которая создала повстанческую базу в городе Альтаир. Стремясь помочь силам сопротивления, трое молодых людей выполняют различные миссии, направленные против Паламеции. В ходе заданий к ним будут присоединяться различные герои, которые будут помогать одолеть Императора, а также помогут Марии отыскать своего потерянного брата Леона. Вскоре Хильда посылает Фириона, Марию и Гая в Финн, чтобы они встретились с принцем Скоттом, который прячется в секретном месте в городе. Пробравшись через спрятанный проход в пабе, партия всё же находит Скотта, который находиться при смерти, но всё же может говорить. Он рассказывает о своём брате Гордоне, и о том, что их Финн потерпел поражение из-за предательства графа Боргена. Скотт также даёт кольцо, и на последнем издыхании просит передать Хильде, что он любит её. Вернувшись в Альтаир, партия отдаёт Хильде кольцо, которая просит сохранить его, так как считает, что это кольцо храброго человека. Также Хильда просит партию отправиться в Саламанд на поиски Мифрила. Ранее на это задание был отправлен Джозеф, член повстанческой группировки, который пропал во время задания. Во время миссии к партии временно присоединяется Минву, правая рука Хильды. Вскоре партия находит Джозефа, но он отказывается давать какую-либо информацию, так как Паламецийская империя похитила Нелли, его дочь. Борген угрожал, что если подтвердиться тот факт, что Джозеф работает на силы сопротивления, то она будет убита. Узнав это, партия отправляется к водопаду Семитт, где в заложниках держат Нелли. Освободив её и получив Мифрил, герои возвращаются в Альтаир. Вернувшись в Альтаир, партия отдаёт мифрил кузнецу Тобулу, который создаёт мифриловую броню и оружие. Далее герои направляются в город Бафск, который находиться под контролем Паламеции, и рядом с которым строится воздушный корабль известный как Дредноут. Корабль строился под контролем некого Тёмного рыцаря, но к моменту прибытия партии он был отозван, в связи с исчезновением Мифрила. Однако его место временно занял Борген, что даёт силам сопротивления шанс уничтожить Дредноут до его завершения. Тем не менее, дойдя до корабля, партия обнаруживает, что Тёмный рыцарь на самом деле не покидал Бафск, а Дредноут уже был заверен. Немного времени спустя Дредноут атакует Пофт, Палум, Гатрию и Альтаир, но каким-то образом не повреждает базу повстанцев в Альтаре. Чтобы противостоять империи, был создан план, согласно которому нужно использовать из Кашуана, но перед этим необходимо найти Колокол Богини. Джозеф помогает партии войти в снежную пещеру, что они находят колокол. На выходе из пещеры на партию нападает Борген, которого они без проблем побеждают. Но, несмотря на поражение, ему удаётся направить огромный валун на героев. Чтобы спасти остальных, Джозеф сдерживает валун, и тем самым погибает. С тяжелыми чувствами партия решает отомстить за смерть Джозефа, и продолжает двигаться дальше в Кашуан, чтобы получить Солнечный огонь. Герои используют Колокол Богини для того, чтобы попасть в замок, где они обнаруживают Гордона, который соглашается помочь партии найти , единственный предмет, в котором можно хранить Солнечный огонь. Победив Красную Душу герои наконец получают Солнечный огонь. Вскоре обнаруживается, что корабль Сида был похищен Дредноутом, который остановился. чтобы заправиться. Пробравшись на его борт, партия освобождает Сида (и Хильду, которая тоже была на корабле). Перед тем как покинуть корабль, герои кидают Солнечный огонь в двигатель Дредноута, и тем самым разрушают его раз и навсегда. The party returns triumphantly to Altair, only to learn the King is almost ready to die. With his last breaths, he forms a three-pronged attack on the empire in an attempt to take back Fynn. In his plan, Minwu heads to Mysidia to retrieve Ultima, the ultimate magic tome; Gordon takes command of the rebel army to attack Fynn directly; and Firion's party heads to the island nation of Deist to enlist the aid of the Dragoons. With the help of Leila, the pirate captain, the party reaches Deist, but finds that only a single Wyvern remains alive. The beast is dying, poisoned by the empire, and it gives the party the last Wyvern Egg, which the party drops in the healing spring at the bottom of Deist Cavern in order to incubate it and hasten its growth process. The party returns to Altair empty-handed and to their surprise the Hilda they rescued on the Dreadnought is not really Hilda at all; it is a Lamia Queen impersonating the real Hilda. They soon learn she is being held as a prize in the tournament at the Palamecian Coliseum. The party, with Gordon in tow, make haste to reach Hilda, defeating a Behemoth at the Coliseum to earn Hilda as a prize. However, The Emperor, who is overseeing the match personally, dispatches the party and has them thrown in the dungeons. They are saved by Paul the traveling thief, who unlocks their cell. Hilda and Gordon escape on their own while the rest of the party draws the guards' attention. An attack is planned on Castle Fynn and the rebel army sets up just outside of town. Firion, Maria, Guy and Leila lead the attack and the castle's incumbent, Gottos, is defeated, earning the rebels an important victory. However, Minwu and the Ultima Tome are nowhere to be found so Gordon instructs the party to look for Minwu and retrieve the Tome from the Mysidian Tower. After obtaining the Crystal Rod, the party heads for the Tower, only to be swallowed by the Leviathan. Shipwrecked and without Leila, the party works its way from Leviathan's innards to the mouth, where, with the help of Ricard Highwind the Dragoon, they are able to retake the ship by defeating a Roundworm. They head for the Tower, best the Fire Gigas, Ice Gigas and the Thunder Gigas and find Minwu at the Chamber of the Seal, desperately trying to break it to open the way to Ultima. In one last ditch effort, Minwu succeeds, but at a hefty price: he too succumbs to death to help the party in their battle against The Emperor. The party takes Ultima and returns to Fynn but something is amiss. The towns of Altair, Gatrea, Paloom and Poft have been destroyed by a mysterious force known as the Cyclone. It threatens to tear the world asunder if the party cannot figure out how to stop it. Gordon's idea of "sprouting wings" paves the way for the hatching of the last Wyvern, who comes to the castle to help the party reach the Cyclone. Eventually, the party defeats The Emperor in the Cyclone. After The Emperor's death, Leon, whom the party knew as the Emperor's Dark Knight and his right-hand man, decides to crown himself as the new emperor. Firion and his party go to Palamecia to stop him, but when the party faces Leon, The Emperor comes back from Hell, more powerful than ever, with the intention of reclaiming his empire. Ricard Highwind stays in the castle of Palamecia to fight The Emperor, so that the party and Leon can escape from the castle on the Wyvern, but The Emperor kills the Dragoon with ease. After the Ricard's death, the Dark Emperor raises Castle Pandaemonium, the fortress of the Lord of Hell, to start a new empire. After returning to Deist to earn the Excalibur, the treasured sword of the Dragoons, the party fights its way through the Jade Passage, entering Pandaemonium from underneath as all other forms of approach are impossible. Inside the castle, the party fights its way through several of The Emperor's most powerful minions, including the reincarnation of General Borghen himself, en route to The Emperor's throne at the top of the castle. A fierce battle ensues as The Emperor attempts to destroy the last hope of the resistance. Despite his powerful spells and his ability to call down meteors, the Emperor eventually is at last defeated and dissipates into nothing, damned to the very Hell he directed against the party for so long. Firion and the party breathe a sigh of relief, and then return to Castle Fynn where Hilda, Gordon, Nelly, Leila and Paul all wait to congratulate the party on the victory. In the battle's aftermath life begins anew for everyone. However, Leon is skeptical of his future since so much has gone on between the party members and him. Despite Maria's protests, Firion lets Leon go, but reminds him there is always a place for him in Fynn, where he belongs. Soul of Rebirth In the Game Boy Advance and PlayStation Portable versions, a new story, titled Soul of Rebirth, tells the tales of the four party members who died defending Firion and his party in an attempt to see The Emperor defeated. Minwu wakes up to find himself in a mysterious cave and tries to figure out where he is. He later finds Scott, the prince of Kashuan, who had died earlier on in the game. After defeating a few soldiers, the two find Josef, who is confronted by a hideous zombie-version of Borghen. The three of them defeat Borghen, and start searching for answers about where they are. They find Ricard, who is fighting the Roundworm, and aid him in battle. He then joins Minwu's party. The party finds their way out of the passage, where they find that they are, in fact, in the afterlife. The town of Machanon was built as a safe house for all the souls trapped in this unknown dimension. Here, they find Cid, Tobul and other rebels, who helped build the place, and who encourage the party to explore the other two mysterious portals that appeared in Machanon not long ago. After adjusting themselves to the difficult battles of the afterlife, Minwu and the party enter one of the portals, and find themselves in the Chamber of the Seal, Minwu's resting place. Again, Minwu must break the seal; however, this time, he is powerful enough to break the seal without sustaining any fatal injuries. The party enters the chamber and attempts to claim Ultima, but are met with the guardian of the spell in the afterlife: the Ultima Weapon. After a fierce duel, the party is able to defeat the monster, and claim Ultima as their own. This leaves one final portal, which leads to the Unknown Palace. Like Pandaemonium before it, the Palace is guarded by fierce creatures, and contains some of the most powerful equipment in the game. Specifically, Minwu's party finds four exclusive pieces of equipment: the Stardust Rod (for Minwu), the Wild Rose (for Scott), the Bracers (for Josef), and the Wyvern Lance (for Ricard). thumb|The party meets their loved ones. After all the battles, the party meets the Light Emperor, who asks for forgiveness for his dark side's actions. The Light Emperor tells them he split into two entities when he was originally defeated, and that Firion and the party defeated the dark half in Pandaemonium. He also explains they are actually in Arubboth, the passage to Heaven, and that they can finally rest in peace. The four are led to believe his words; however, the subconscious souls of their still-living friends and family appear and tell them they must not be fooled by the Light Emperor, because in reality, he is just as evil as the Dark Emperor. The party recover their lost will to fight and defeat the Light Emperor. After his defeat, the four heroes return (at least in spirit) to Castle Fynn, where they witness the events that played out at the end of the regular game. These events are told from their perspective this time, and the player is given an explanation as to why Firion saw the ghosts of the four dead heroes at the regular game's conclusion. The story ends with Minwu, Scott, Josef and Ricard finally fading away, presumably going to Heaven for real this time... . Музыка Музыка к Final Fantasy II изначально была написана Нобуо Уэмацу. Для него это стало семнадцатой работой в индустрии видеоигр. Аранжировкой музыки к ремейкам на WonderSwan Color, PlayStation и Game Boy Advance занимался Цуёси Сэкито, который также создал две новые темы битвы с боссом для этих изданий. Существуют также мелодии, которые не вошли в NES-версию по неизвестным причинам. Некоторые мелодии были позаимствованы из других произведений. Так, например, была взята одна из композиций Чайковского из балета "Лебединое озеро". Final Fantasy II не использовалось три темы, написанные Нобуо Уэмацу.Этими темами являются: тема воздушного корабля, которая была слишком "весёлая" для такой тёмной игры; тема подземелья, которую удалили из игры, но позже использовали в Final Fantasy VI; и "тема магазина", которую удалили из-за того, что она была очень похожа на аналогичную тему из оригинальной Final Fantasy. Разработка right|250px|NES-логотип. thumb|left|Битва в версии для Famicom. Final Fantasy II was originally released for the Nintendo Family Computer in Japan in 1988. There was some initial talk that either Nintendo of America or Square Soft (Square's North American subsidiary) might localize the title for American audiences as had been done with its predecessor in 1990. Such a project was announced and an early prototype cartridge was produced in 1991 as Final Fantasy: Dark Shadow Over Palakia, but the game was ultimately canceled in favor of the more recent Final Fantasy IV. The game was never released outside of Asia in its original form. Enhanced remakes of the game were later issued for the Bandai WonderSwan Color (WSC), the PlayStation (as part of the Final Fantasy Origins collection), the Game Boy Advance (as part of the Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls collection), and the PlayStation Portable. Final Fantasy II was, for the first time, released in Europe and other regions when it became part of the Origins compilation. Неизданная английская версия thumb|200px|Screenshot from the unreleased English prototype. Following the successful release of the original Final Fantasy by Nintendo in 1990, Square Soft, Square's North American subsidiary, began work on an English language localization of Final Fantasy II. Assigned to the project was Kaoru Moriyama, whose later work included script translations for Final Fantasy IV and Secret of Mana. Although a beta version was produced, and the game was advertised in several Square Soft trade publications, the age of the original Japanese game and the arrival of the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, the NES's successor console, led Square Soft to cancel work on the Final Fantasy II localization in favor of the recently released Final Fantasy IV (which, to avoid confusing North American gamers, was retitled Final Fantasy II to reflect the jump in releases). Although a prototype cartridge of the NES Final Fantasy II was produced (with the subtitle Dark Shadow Over Palakia), Moriyama admitted the project was still far from being complete. He is quoted as saying: "We had so very limited memory capacity we could use for each game, and it was never really "translating" but chopping up the information and cramming them back in... Additionally our boss had no understanding in putting in extra work for the English version at that time." In 2003, when the game was finally released to English-speaking audiences as part of Final Fantasy Origins, it was released with a brand new translation produced under the supervision of Akira Kashiwagi. NeoDemiforce's fan translation, similarly, made use of an original translation, as the existence of the prototype cartridge was not common knowledge at the time. Порты и ремейки thumb|Логотип в версиях Wonderswan Color и Origins. Wonderswan Color Первый ремейк Final Fantasy II был выпущен 3 мая 2001 года. В игре в основном была улучшена графика. Так, например, спрайты персонажей и фоны во время сражений стали более детализированными. thumb|Сражение в версии Origins. PlayStation North America's first access to Final Fantasy II was through the Final Fantasy Origins collection, which also included the original Final Fantasy. The graphics and gameplay remained nearly identical to that of the Wonderswan, though resolution increased by a marginal amount. Due to the PlayStation's higher processing power, several new features were added, such as a full motion video scene, a Bestiary, art gallery by Yoshitaka Amano, and an item collection gallery. The game also features Easy and Normal modes of play. Game Boy Advance Final Fantasy II was once again paired with Final Fantasy for the Game Boy Advance, under the compilation Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls. In this edition, several tweaks to the stat leveling system were made, including the removal of the "action-cancel" cheat, which allowed players to gain statistics for moves that were canceled at will, and the removal of stat decreases. As in Final Fantasy, the player was afforded three save files, and the game was able to be saved in any location barring battles. Also, Yoshitaka Amano's character portraits are used whenever a major character is speaking in a dialogue box. thumb|right|Бестиарий в GBA-версии. The Dawn of Souls version of Final Fantasy II introduced the new Soul of Rebirth dungeon, which is available after the Final Boss's defeat. The dungeon consists of multiple areas and a town, and the playable characters include those that died during the main storyline's events. An extra save file is needed for this bonus dungeon. PlayStation Portable Final Fantasy II was also ported to the PlayStation Portable as part of the Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary compilation. Its music is the same as in Final Fantasy Origins. The graphics have been updated to higher resolution. Its script is the same as the Game Boy Advance port aside from the dungeons exclusive to this version, but the FMV and Art Galleries from Final Fantasy Origins have returned, and the Arcane Labyrinth dungeons have been introduced, a new series of three dungeons, that after being completed, lead to the Arcane Sanctuary, where the party may challenge new bosses. Also, this version introduced a Defend command to the battle menu, whereas before party members would occasionally block with a shield if one was equipped. iOS-версия thumb|left|Сражение в iOS-версии. Square Enix has released both Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy II for iOS. Both games have graphics similar to the Anniversary Edition and their special dungeons. With a single purchase, both the English and Japanese language versions of the games are made available (through the phone's system language). The gameplay of the original Final Fantasy remains the same of the PSP port while Final Fantasy II adds new elements to the gameplay. These versions were confirmed on iOS soon before they were released on February 25, 2010. Final Fantasy II for iOS, v1.0.5, is available from the Apple App Store, is $8.99 USD or 6,99€ and 148 MB. In their current form, as of the March 10th, 2011 update, the games have original feel graphics updated for the iPhone screens, touch enabled menus, and overlay screen controls for the d-pad. Saving can be performed at any time, and the game automatically does a quick-save if the app is interrupted (by a phone call, for instance). They are currently not multitasking aware for iOS4, nor do they have custom controls or graphics for the iPad to make them easier to play on the bigger screen. Новеллизация Final Fantasy II на ряду с Final Fantasy III, Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, Final Fantasy XI, Final Fantasy: Unlimited и Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within, является одной из немногих игр серии, которая была выпущена в формате новеллы. Её написал Кэндзи Тэрада, и назвал её . Новелла была издана только в Японии. Галерея Интересные факты *''Final Fantasy II'' does not include many allusions to its predecessor, but it has been referenced heavily in Final Fantasy IX. The Eidolon Ramuh tells the story of a battle between many nations, and a man who sacrificed his life so that a young band of rebels could live to fight the Empire. This narrative heavily hints at Josef and his purpose in Final Fantasy II. *В Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, Beelzebub, Astaroth, King Behemoth и Iron Giant появляются в качестве стражей Кристаллов на Настоящей Луне. *In [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scott_Pilgrim_vs._the_World Scott Pilgrim vs. The World], Scott mentions he can play the bass line of the Final Fantasy II battle theme. However, the bass line is from Final Fantasy IV, referring to the game's original SNES name in the United States. Внешние ссылки *[http://www.square-enix.co.jp/games/gba/ff1-2/index_n.html Final Fantasy I・II Advance Official Site] (Japanese) *[http://www.square-enix.co.jp/ff20th/ Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary Official Site] (Japanese) *[http://www.square-enix.co.jp/mobile/ff/application/index02.html Final Fantasy II for Mobile Official Site] (Japanese) *[http://na.square-enix.com/games/FFORIGINS/ Final Fantasy Origins Official Site] (North American) *[http://na.square-enix.com/games/DOS/ Final Fantasy I・II Dawn of Souls Official Site] (North American) *[http://na.square-enix.com/ffanniversary/ Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary Official Site] (North American) *[[Wikipedia:Final Fantasy II|Wikipedia's entry on Final Fantasy II]] de:Final Fantasy II en:Final Fantasy II es:Final Fantasy II fr:Final Fantasy II it:Final Fantasy II ja:ファイナルファンタジーII pt:Final Fantasy II Категория:Игры Категория:Основная серия Категория:Final Fantasy II